


On the run together

by Azuremosquito



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Happy, Happy Anders (Dragon Age), M/M, On the Run, POV Bisexual Character, POV Male Character, Post-Canon, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/pseuds/Azuremosquito
Summary: On the run after the events with the Chantry in Kirkwall, Anders and Hawke camp beside a lake and get a chance for a much needed bath and Anders reflects on their situation





	On the run together

The smell was beginning to grow unbearable. Most people generally became accustomed to their own smell and ignored it, but this was bad enough Anders could no longer ignore it. Nor could he fail to notice Hawke side-eyeing him from time to time. Not that he smelled any better, of course.

But what could two refugees do about it when baths were few and far between? It wasn’t as though they were bedding down each night in quality establishments. They had to be cautious and stay on the move; Sebastian wasn’t the only one who wanted Anders dead.

When Garrett brought back word of a camping site beside a lake, Anders was nearly beside himself with a need to be clean. He was a healer, damn it. Cleanliness was a necessity and he felt disgusting.

The mage kept throwing longing glances toward the water as they set up their meager shelter and camp. He did his best to remain diligent in laying down protective wards and using tree branches to screen their tent. Danger still lurked out there and they could not afford to be careless. Eventually, however, Garrett took pity on him.

“Go on, get out of here. I’ll finish up. Besides, you reek.”

“Oh, like you smell any better,” the mage fired back, but he was already shedding clothing as he ran down the beach. Kicking off his boots near the water’s edge, the tall blond splashed out to his knees and then dove headfirst into the cold water.

The chilly liquid slid past him, caressing his skin and cradling him as he swam deeper and deeper until his lungs threatened to burst. Only then did he let his buoyancy draw him back to the surface, tossing his head and wet hair out of his face as he tread water, sucking in deep lungfuls of air.

How long had it been since he’d gone swimming? The thought made him snort derisively. How many mages even knew how to swim? He remembered all too clearly when swimming had been cut out of the curriculum at Kinloch Hold. He might have been sort of responsible for that.

He drifted onto his back, breathing deeply of the cool night air and watching as the stars slowly came into view overhead. His body had become accustomed to the chill of the water and now only the light breeze washing over damp exposed skin felt cold. He shivered once then fell still, his floating body rocked by the small waves making their way toward shore.

All at once, it occurred to Anders that he felt utterly and completely at peace. For the first time in a very long time. All of his helpless frustrations of so many years had bled away in the aftermath of one fiery explosion. He had hoped for for a different outcome, anything but what had happened, but when the time came and he could stand idle no longer, he had struck back. And the man he had allowed himself to love and be loved by had stood by him, surprising Anders. He had expected death for his actions and, at first, he hadn’t known what to do with this unforeseen future that now lay before him. But Hawke hadn’t stopped fighting for the mages, and Anders was only too happy to help. They might be on the run. They might be refugees. There might be a lot of people that wished them both dead. But they were together, and they were happy.

“Lookout!”

The call shattered Anders’ peaceful reverie and every muscle went tense, his magic at his fingertips in an instant. His legs dropped to the muddy depths and he stood ready to fight. Had Vael found them again? Was it Templars?

He saw nothing but Hawke’s naked body flying through the air, limbs tucked up close to his torso in a ball. The splash he made when he hit the water was incredible, knocking Anders’ feet out from under him and sending the blond mage sputtering as he floundered for his footing again.

“You bastard!” Anders laughed. “I thought we were being attacked.” He dragged long fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his face.

“You looked far too peaceful out here. I had to intrude,” Garrett retorted with an airy wave, splashing around in the deeper water, his dark hair slicked to his scalp, water droplets glistening in his beard.

“Well that was rude of you.”

“What can I say? I’ve never claimed to be a nice man.” Garrett’s teeth flashed in the darkness. “Race you across the lake?” He was off before Anders could reply.

“That’s cheating!” the mage growled, striking out after Hawke.

Ultimately, Garrett’s headstart did him no good. Anders passed him before he’d made it even halfway and the mage was floating lazily on the far shore by the time the panting Hawke reached him.

“Okay… where, by the Void… did you learn… to swim like that…?” Hawke demanded, dragging himself onto the shore and collapsing with the water lapping around his legs.

Anders grinned and moved to sit beside him. “Did I ever tell you about my first escape attempt?” Hawke shook his head and Anders stretched out, propping himself up on his elbows. His eyes took on a faraway cast, remembering another lake, and another time, when he’d been more innocent, more full of hope. “The Templars used to take us out to the lake for weekly exercise. We were just supposed to splash around near the docks for an hour, then come back in like docile little mages. Apparently none of them ever thought one of us would make a break for it. I was halfway across the lake before they’d even got the boat in the water.” Anders laughed, glancing down at Hawke.

Garrett grinned and shifted closer, wrapping an arm around Anders. “You’re one of the bravest men I’ve ever known,” the rogue said.

Thinking Hawke was making fun of him, Anders snorted and pushed his companion away. “I was only 15! Calenhad’s a big lake for a kid.”

“Hey, I was being serious,” Garrett protested, curling his fingers underneath Anders’ chin and gently forcing the mage to look at him. Dark eyes met amber in the rising moonlight. “I mean it.” For once, there were no jokes on Garrett’s tongue. “That took a lot of guts to make a run for it like that. And you never stopped fighting for what you believed.” 

Anders was grateful the dim light hid the flush in his cheeks as he stared at Hawke. “This is the first time I ever had someone to fight beside me.”

“And I’ll be beside you the rest of the way, too. No more going it alone.”

Warmth swelled up within Anders’ chest and he bent his head, impulsively brushing a kiss to Hawke’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Garrett murmured, calloused fingers brushing Anders’ cheek one last time and then he flopped onto his back with a dramatic sigh. “Now leave me here to die. I’m never making the swim back.”


End file.
